


counting stars

by pappilon



Series: absquatulate [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Era, Canon Related, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 04:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pappilon/pseuds/pappilon
Summary: Karena jalan kita selalu bersisian, tapi tak pernah menyatu.#pokopiku; 1/2
Relationships: Pieck Finger/Porco Galliard
Series: absquatulate [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216253
Comments: 13
Kudos: 4





	counting stars

**Author's Note:**

> Attack on Titan milik Hajime Isayama  
> [Penulis hanya meminjam dan tidak mengkomersilkan tulisan ini. Murni untuk kesenangan pribadi dan pembaca.]

_Pieck_

  
Malam sebelum serangan balik ke Paradis dimulai, aku bermimpi tentang bintang-bintang. Sembari berbagi tawa, aku dan kau berdiri di pinggir pantai. Membiarkan air laut menggelitiki ujung jemari kaki. Serta deburan anak ombak yang terdengar seperti melodi. Kau bersenandung, sedangkan aku memejamkan mata. Membayangkan kita berdansa diterangi pendar rembulan malam ini. Tak peduli dengan sirine atau teriakan Colt yang ingin kita kembali ke pangkalan militer. 

  
_Pieck_

  
Ada satu perahu yang cukup besar datang mendekat ke pelabuhan. Aku melihat tangan Marcel melambai-lambai dari kejauhan. Dengan tangan gemetar kau menarik lenganku. Matamu memantulkan wajahku yang penuh luka dan darah. Akan tetapi, aku tak bisa menyentuhnya. Luka dan darah itu tampak tak nyata. Aku pun bergeming hingga suara Marcel menyuruh untuk naik ke perahu. Samar-samar, aku melihat mereka—Bertolt, Annie, dan Reiner, lebih dulu duduk di sana.

  
_Pieck_

  
Aku putuskan untuk naik dan kau mengikuti. Marcel tampak senang saat perahu mulai berjalan. Tak ada dayung. Aneh, tapi perahunya bergerak mengikuti perintahnya. Tak ada yang memulai percakapan. Semua terasa dingin seperti angin bulan Desember. Aku memilih mengamati bintang-bintang.

  
_Pieck_

  
Jemari kita saling bertaut. Kau mulai bersandar di dadaku dan rambut hitam milikmu menggelitiki ujung hidung. Bertolt yang melirik tampak iri sembari memperhatikan Annie malu-malu. Kau berandai-andai, jika ada dua bulan dan dua matahari, apakah dunia akan baik-baik saja. Aku tersenyum masam. Tak mengerti dengan pertanyaanmu. Barangkali, kau lelah dengan perang panjang dan politik licik di mana-mana. Hidup tak terasa nyaman dan semakin tak aman. Kemudian, aku menenangkanmu dengan berkata, aku tak butuh banyak bulan dan matahari. Kau keheranan menatap bola mataku dalam-dalam. Bukankah selama kau ada di sisiku—aku tak butuh matahari dan bulan?

  
Kau memukul perutku kencang dan aku mengaduh kesakitan.

  
Tapi, kalimat itu tertahan di dalam hati. Pada akhirnya, semua hanya basa-basi. Menggelikan. 

  
_Pieck_

  
Tiba-tiba, ombak besar datang menggulung perahu. Meleburkan bangkai perahu hingga menyisakan sedikit papan kayu yang mengambang. Aku dengan keadaan mata terbuka menyadari sesuatu yang janggal. Aku tenggelam di dasar lautan bersama Marcel dan Bertolt. Kau memandangiku dengan ekspresi tanpa arti saat Reiner menarik tubuhmu. Tak ada senyuman. Tak ada air mata.

  
_Porco_

  
_Pieck_

  
_Porco_

  
_Porco_

  
_Galliard_

  
Darahku terasa mendidih saat nama belakangku dipanggil oleh seseorang. Suara itu bernada penyesalan dan kerapuhan melebihi dedaunan yang mengering di musim panas. Mengingatkanku akan suara si Keparat Reiner. Aku tertawa mengingatnya dan Marcel merangkul pundakku. 

  
Pieck, aku ingin kau bahagia. Di lain waktu, kita akan menghitung bintang-bintang hingga lupa jika dunia sudah kosong. Kau dan aku. Mengumpulkan jiwa-jiwa mereka yang bergantung dan bersinar di langit malam. 

  
Pieck, aku tak pernah menyesal.

* * *

"Porco!" Kau berteriak cukup kencang melebihi deru mesin pesawat. Aku berdeham sebelum menatapmu dan meyakini bahwa ini bukan mimpi. "Kenakan seragam ini dan bersiap untuk penyamaran." 

  
Aku memungut seragam warna hijau yang tampak kusut di tepi ranjang. Sambil bersenandung, kau mulai mengenakan pakaian dengan cekatan. Sama sepertiku, kau mengenakan pakaian serba hijau dengan lambang yang berbeda.

  
"Apa tidurmu nyenyak semalam?" tanyaku dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur. "Kau tidur di ranjangku, Pieck. Kau tidak lupa kan?" Kau melirikku dan melemparkan sisir seolah memberi isyarat untuk segera membantumu mengikat rambut.

  
"Kau senang kita berbagi ranjang, Porco. Kau tidak lupa kan?" Lagi, kau meninju perutku. Benar-benar seperti mimpi. Membuatku ketagihan. 

  
"Ayo, berjuang bersama sampai akhir." Aku tersenyum usai mengikat rambutmu menjadi seperti ekor kuda. Sangat menyenangkan bisa menjalani hidup seperti ini. Namun, dunia tak menghendakinya. Aku menghela napas kasar. Memperlihatkan ekspresi setenang mungkin agar kau tak perlu khawatir lebih jauh. Meskipun aku ragu untuk itu. Kau terlalu sensitif. 

  
"Porco, ada apa?"

  
"Semalam aku bertemu dengan Marcel di dalam mimpi."

  
Wajahmu tak secerah detik lalu. Dan—

  
Kau memeluk tubuhku dengan putus asa. Membasahi seragam jelek ini dengan air mata. Aku bergeming. Tak sanggup mengelus rambutmu yang indah. Barangkali, langkahku hanya sampai di sini. Karena jalan kita selalu bersisian, tapi tak pernah menyatu. Aku harap, semesta mengizinkan kita saling mendekap meskipun hanya satu detik. 

  
**Fin**


End file.
